The Newcomer
by Cherry Blossom0127
Summary: What is there is a new monkey asking to join the hyperforce? will it tear the team apart? of will it bring them together? read to find out! will be updated everyday. Story takes place after Soul of evil Pairings: Spova Sprx and Nova ; Chinmay Chiro and Jinmay
1. Chapter 1

**The Newcomer**

**Authors Note: Hey this is my second entry and this time it's a multichapter! This story contains the pairings Spova (Nova&Sprx) and Chinmay (Chiro&Jinmay). The story takes place after Soul of Evil. The story is about a new monkey that wants to join the team. Will they let him? We'll see. Please review and tell me what's good and bad, Thanks!**

**Prologue**

3rd Person POV

In the city of Shuggazoom, there is a team that looks over the city, and they are the Super Robot Monkey team. They are preparing for war, but at this moment they are all waiting anxiously for their next orders. "Alright team, as we know the Skeleton King has announced war on Shuggazoom. Since he has come back from the dead he is going to bring back his army and be more powerful than ever." Announced Chiro. "That means we must all work as a team and send messages to our allies." Antauri said. Nova, Sprx, and Otto looked at eachother worriedly, scared of everything that has been going on. "Otto call all our allies, Sprx and Nova check the weapons, and Gibson set up the Robots defense system", demanded Chiro. "If they want war, we'll give them war", said Antuari.

Otto rushed over to the central station and sent out messages. "Hey Jinmay, the Sun Riders, Slingshot, Circus of Ooze crew, Master Offay, and Captain Shuggazoom can you hear me? I am sending out this message to inform you to be ready for war! Pleace bring all your weapons and meet us on Shuggazoom by tomorrow morning. Thanks!" All the teams replied back saying they will be there. "Well that was easy, hehehe", Otto laughed and walked back to his team.

While Otto sent out the messages Gibson was at the control panel playing with wires. "According to the Super Robot most of the defense systems are set up, I just need to fix some of them." Informed Gibson. "Good job Gibby, but I think that your mixing up the wires." Said Otto coming up behind Gibson. Gibson got scared due to the sudden visitor and got zapped in the process. "Otto! Don't scare me like that! I perfectly know what I am doing! It's not difficult! And don't call me Gibby, its Gibson!" yelled Gibson. "I'm sorry Gibson", said Otto making a cute pouting face. "Otto! Look I'm sorry I'm just very frustrated please forgive me." Gibson said turning around to look at him. "It's okay Gibson, I forgive you." Gibson then smiled and walked away. With Gibson gone Otto went back to the wires and fixed them. "Good as new!" Otto paused, "_Gibby_", he said skipping away whistling.

After that shenanigan, Sprx and Nova are busy working on the weapons. "Hey Doll, maybe you should just sit there and watch your man do all the work, so you don't brake a nail." Sprx said smirking. That comment only made Nova get worked up. "Excuse me Pig! But maybe you should sit there so a girl doesn't show you up!" Nova said with an icy glare. Sprx still smirking just commented back, "Come on _Novy_, don't be mad just because you have man hands!" Oh boy did Sprx say the wrong thing because the next thing he knows is Nova jumping on top of him and starts punching him. But Sprx doesn't give up next as he flips the position him on top and starts tickling her. Only he and Otto know that's Novas weakness. Nobody else had the guts to tickle her of they would end up with a bloody nose. While he was thinking Nova just punched him and got up and started working with a smirk on her face. "Come on Sparky, help me with these missile launchers will you?" Nova said laughing. Sprx got up and started helping her, "Anything for you Princess." Nova just blushed but tried to hide it, trying not to let Sprx see it. Too late, he saw it and couldn't help but smile.

After they all did there jobs Antauri left to go meditate, while Gibson went to go do experiments. Soon that left Chiro, Otto, Nova, and Sprx. They decieded to train because Nova really wanted to. Being Novas best friend Otto agreed, While Sprx of course went for his reasons, and Chrio finally gave in and went.

About an hour after the alarm went off as they all ran back to the central staion. They looked on the camera outside and were surprised and shocked about what they saw.

They saw a robot monkey with midnight blue fur that almost looked black…

And bright green eyes that looked anxious…

And a deep scar across his face..

"I heard you are the Monkey Team, I am Jake. I have searched for you guys for years. I would like permission to join your team."

**Alright chapter 1 has been published. Please review with constructive criticism and ideas. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jake Who?

**The Newcomer**

**A.U.: So this chapter is getting to know Jake with a little twist. Please review and tell me ideas please! Thank you! I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team hyper Force Go**

**Chapter 1: Jake who?**

3rd POV

The team looks at the new monkey and thinks if they would allow him on the team. "Jake?" Nova yells surprised. She looks out of the robot at him then goes outside and the team follows her.

Nova POV

I cant believe it! after all this time! I ran outside while my team followed me. I felt tears at my eyes when i ran to him. When he turned towards me he smiled a true smile. I jump into his arms and his hands fall on my waist. "Jake where have you been?" I asked snuggling into him. He replied, "Oh Nova.. I have been busy.." she seemed to have hesitated answering the question but it didn't matter it was good having him back. "I missed you so much! I have been so worried!" I said looking up at him. He looked back down at me, "Well I am back now." He said. "So I take it you know this simian." Gibson replied. "Yeah! He used to be an old friend of mine!" I said. Then Sprx spoke up, "well I don't trust him. He could be working for the skeleton king for all we know." He started glaring at Jake. "Well I don't work for the Skeleton King because I have no intrest working for him. "Well if he really wants to be on the team he needs to be tested and he needs to be asked questions. We cant be letting just anyone on the force expecially before this war." Antauri says. Jake nods his head, "Of course".

Antauri's POV

I have strange feelings about this new monkey. I have a bad feeling about him but I also feel the power primate in him. I guess we should start with the questions. Chiro looked at me as if he had read my mind. "Alright Jake and the rest of the team lets go into the robot and ask him the questions." We all agreed and went it. I looked back and saw Jake and Nova walk side by side. They seem to be talking about something interesting to Sprx since he was eavesdropping.

3rd POV

They all walk in and sit down in their chairs. Jake and Nova share hers. "Alright Jake I want to know where you come from and who you are." Chiro states sternly. Jake swiftly replies, "If you want to know so bad, I was too created from the Alchemist.." Everyone gasped, even Nova. "There was a seventh monkey?" Gibson asked. Sprx stood up, "This guy is a bunch of bolonia!" Antauri spoke up, "Sprx please calm down and let him speak." Sprx sat down still angry. Tension quickly filled the room growing thick, so think you can cut it with a knife. "Anyways as I was saying, yes I was also created by the alchemist. I grew up with you guys till the point he would earase our memories. He never earased mine because no one ever talked to me ecept Mandarin. He was the only one who ever cared about me. After you all had your memories erased I ran away devastated my only friend would forget about me. After I ran away I fell very depressed and lonely that's when I got into fighting. After I got into fighting my master, Master Offay found me. He took me in under his wing and raised me as the son he never had. That's when I met Nova. We spent years training together undr Master Offay and grew to be best friends, but then she ended up in the Hyper Force and that's why im here today I came here for Nova to build up our friendship once again." Jake finished his speech to find Nova hugging him from the side. He almost fell over since they were sharing her chair. Jake then looked at the rest of the team he still didn't know who they were. 'I guess I will just have to wait to find out', Jake thought. Just as Jake was finishing up his thought Sprx stood up fuming. "I still don't trust this guy! Hes full of crap! I bet hes lying to us all! Hes just trying to get close to Nova!" Sprx screamed. Nova looked mad too, "Sprx! Stop your nonsense! Your just angry because you could never be like Jake!" She stood up and ran to her room crying. She shut her door and cried. 'Why does Sprx have to be like that! Its not like I like Jake', she thought. She heard a knock on her door. "Nova cvan I come in?" asked Jake. Nova walked and opened her door and let Jake in. she cried on his shoulder the rest of the night.

While this was happening Sprx went to his room and on the way looked to see Jake conforting Nova. The sight made him sick. 'Why did he have to come, he just ruined everything. How am I ever going to tell her I love her.' And with that he got ready for a sleepless night.

The rest of the team just looked at eachother understanding the situation. They now know how difficult it will be for Sprx now. And with that they went to sleep.

**Poor Sprx ): don't worry though! Spova is going to come up soon enough! Just watch Sprx regain his love! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Newcomer**

**As I promised this story will contain more Spova I promise. This chapter is about Jake being tested and meeting the rest of the team, so here it is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Test!**

3rd POV

The next morning everyone was ready to test Jake. While they all sat at the dinner table eating breakfast they all had different thoughts on their minds. In the kitchen Gibson thought, 'I hope Sprx is alright with this guy coming in claiming Nova. This guy doesn't seem like hes telling the truth, hm, maybe a little research on him later,' Gibson thought cooking. Antauri grabbed his oatmeal bowl and started eating. 'Since we have met Jake the power primate seems to be getting weaker and weaker by the hour. I wonder if he has anything to do with it. Hm... .' he thought. Chiro on the other hand gave Jake a dirty look and thought, "I don't like this guy, there's something about him.' Otto made his way to the table grabbing six pancakes and four pieces of toast. 'I can't wait to test Jake today! Maybe he will be my new friend!' Otto thought happily shoving his face with food. Nova started laughing at him along with Jake. 'He really did change, he looks so much stronger. I wonder what will happen with the tests, I hope he makes it!' Nova thought grinning and eating fruit.

Nova then hears a loud chewing sound and finds it to be Otto. "Otto, stop chewing so loudly! And by the way did you take your morning vitamin?" Nova asked. Otto's face drained of color. "Um about that Nova..." he got cut off by Chiro. "Uh oh Otto you better run fast," Chiro said smirking. Otto made a run for it going up his green tube. "Great, there he goes running again!" Nova groans clearly frustrated. She runs to her yellow tube.

Jake is left there alone awkwardly eating his pancakes. "So will I get to know you guys more?" he asks. "Yes, but later, Otto is getting his 'treatment'" said Antauri snickering. Jake just looked around, 'Nova hurry up'.

Back to the current conflict Nova keeps chasing Otto around the robot till Otto thought of something. 'Maybe if I get Nova and Sprx together then she will forget the vitamin! Yay! I'm so smart!' "Otto come here now!" Nova screamed. Otto just did the opposite he went into Sprx's room. 'Great! Just great! Why here with him? I hate that felling in my chest when I'm near him.. Nova snap out of it!' Nova thought as she entered Sprx room. When she walked inside Otto was under Sprx as Sprx was sitting on him. "So I'm guessing Otto was running because of the Vitamin?" Sprx asked in that cocky tone that drove Nova wild. Nova quickly replied, "Yeah he won't take them and I chased him around the whole robot, wait why weren't you at breakfast?" "Because I didn't feel like eating," Sprx replied as Nova put the vitamin into Otto's mouth. "There all done! Let's go back down!" Nova replied.

On their way back downstairs Otto, Nova, and Sprx all went into the green tube. Big mistake, because they all were squished together. "Otto stop moving!" Sprx groaned. "Sorry Sprx!" Otto said attempting to get out. While he got out that only pushed Nova harder into Sprx. Their lips were only an inch apart. Sprx wanted to close the distance but pulled away. Both of them had deep blushes on their faces. Sprx offered her his hand. She gladly accepted it, "Thanks Sprx", she said looking down. He looked at her, "No problem Noves." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Their moment was broken when Jake cleared his throat. Nova just looked back and smiled as she walked with the others to the training room.

Once in the training room they all put Jake in the room to face the rest of the team besides Chiro. Chiro watched from the command center and said into the mic, "Alright Jake you will face each monkey and we'll see what you can do, good luck, you're going to need it." Chiro ended with a smirk. Sprx had a smirk that matched Chiros. "I'll go first." Antauri said. Antauri just smirked.

The fight began Antauri jumped in the air and shouted, "Monkey Mind Scream!" Jake clutched his head and groaned. Antauri didn't want to hurt him so he said, "Alright team attack!" Otto jumped up going next and yelled, "Whirling Destructo Saws!" and his saws tried to hit Jake at a fast speed. Jake only smirked and jumped up, dodging the attack, then appeared behind Otto. Jake hit the spot in Otto's neck and Otto passed out. The whole monkey team stood speechless except Antuari and Gibson. Gibson then ran and used his attack, "Laser Criss cross!" his lasers almost hit Jake when he suddenly vanished. "What in all shuggazoom is going on," said Gibson. Jake reappeared and knocked out Gibson as well. "Anyone else want to have a go?" Jake said smirking. "I do!" Sprx stood up, "Let's go freak!" Jake's smirk grew longer, "Alright enough talk! Let's go!" Jakes hands transformed into samari swords. Sprxs hands transformed into his magnets. Jake made the first move, "Samari Showdown!" he yelled as his samari swords hit the ground, sending a huge blast towards Sprx. Before the attack hit Sprx he attacked, "Magna-field Shield!" there was a shield in front of his protecting his teammates from the blast. The attack wore Jake out, and Sprx took this to his advantage. "Magna-Ball Beam Splitter!" Sprx yelled. It hit Jake, but Jake didn't quite. Jake also shouted, "Splinter Strikers!" his swords created needles that flew to Sprx and hit him. Both of them were about to attack again until someone got in their way, "Boom Boom Wake Up!" the attack sent Jake and Sprx flying into the walls. "That's enough!" she cried. Antauri stepped up, "That's right, me and Chiro decided that Jake could join the team." Sprx got up and walked away angry. "Sprx!" Nova cried and she Otto, and Gibson followed him. "Jake your room will be the room next to Nova alright?" Chiro asked. Jake silently thanked them and left. "I don't know about his Antauri.." "It's alright Chiro, I have been keeping my eye on him."

Jake heard everything and just went to his room. On the way to his room he saw Nova, Otto, and Gibson talking to Sprx. When Jake went inside his room he took out his communicator. "Alright master, everything is under way", he said smirking. "Good Monkey, you will be rewarded" said an evil voice laughing. "Thank you Master Skeleton King" Jake said joining in on the laugh.

**Oh No! Jake has been a bad boy! Please review thanks! Next chapter will be here tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Newcomer**

**Please review this story because I get the feeling no one likes it so far, thanks. This chapter is about the hyper force swimming in the lake with a little fight.**

**Chapter 3: Swimming!**

3rd POV 

After a long night rest everyone was up and ready to face the day except for two monkeys, Sprx and Jake. The team waited for them for a half hour. "Im hungry! When are they gonna get up?" Otto said clearly complaining. Nova sweat dropped while Gibson got annoyed, "Otto! We just ate!" Otto just looked sad, "You didn't have to yell," he looked to cute upset. Nova just walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, "Aw Otto you're too cute!" she said. Otto blushed and muttered, "Thanks Novy, and Gibby", he finished smirking. Gibson looked over his should at him glaring, "What was that?" Otto just looked away as if he never said anything, "Oh nothing… Gibby…" "That's it!" Gibson yelled chasing after Otto. Nova and Chiro laughed like crazy while Antauri just smirked. At that same moment Jake came down Novas tube, and asked, "Does everyone always chase Otto?" Otto yelled back, "Yes! Help me!" Jake just snickered and walked over to Nova and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. "Uh I don't know Jake… Um I'm going to go get Sprx…" Nova said trying to get out of the conversation. Jake just growled. Antauri looked from Jake to Nova, 'Hm it seems as if Jake wants Nova, but it isn't like it will happen when her heart belongs to Sprx…" antauri thought smiling he had nothing to worry about.

"Sprx!" Nova yelled opening his room, "Are you dead or something?" Nova looked around when suddenly her eyes rested on Sprx sleeping and snoring. She smiled and thought, 'I can get used to seeing him next to me every morning… wait what did I say? Nova get hold of yourself!' Nova shook her head and walked to his bed. "Sprxy, get up." She said quietly into his ear. His eyes snapped open. "Nova? What are you doing here?" Sprx asked. Nova sat on the edge of the bed, "Well we were all waiting for you to get up. We all want to go swimming." She said her eyes locked on his. Sprx quickly replied, "Uh! You guys can go without me! I don't really want to go, I don't feel well..." Nova could see right through him, "Sprx I know you don't like water, I know what you do and don't like. If you go swimming I promise to stay beside you the whole time." Nova said leaning closer. Sprx just nodded also leaning in until they heard a large crash. Nova realized how close she was and stood up quickly, "Uh… I bet that was Otto crashing into something! I better get downstairs, um hurry up!" and with that she ran downstairs. Sprx just watched her and sighed. 'So close Sprx, so close.' And with that he headed downstairs.

The team left and went to the swimming hole. Jake and Nova were laughing the whole time there and Sprx didn't like it, in fact the whole team didn't like it. The team was very protective over Nova. Sprx brought up the question to get his mind off of her, "So when will our allies get here?" Chiro was the one who answered, "Hopefully soon! I can't wait to see Jinmay again!" Chiro started drooling slightly while Antauri spoke up, "It should be in a few days."

When they arrived in the swimming hole Otto didn't waste a minute! He ran to the edge and screamed and jumped in splashing everyone. Nova just laughed while Gibson slowly dipped himself in the water. Jake tried to grab Nova in but she moved last minute and walked over to Sprx. Everyone was in the water except Nova and Sprx. "Sprx come on, let's go in!" said Nova smiling at him. Sprx took her hand and replied, "Only if you go in with me." Nova smiled a huge beautiful smile and Sprx smiled back. Jake looked mad while the rest of the team just smirked and looked at them knowingly. "Come on Lovebirds!" Otto screamed. Nova and Sprx just blushed and looked down and Nova pulled him. They jumped in together and they came up at the same time and shared a smile. Everyone splashed them and laughed except for Jake, Gibson and Antauri. Gibson looked over and said "I will don't go in past my knees!" Sprx had a large smirk grow on his face, "Well Gibson, I guess you are going to not like this then," and Sprx tackled Gibson in laughing. Otto, Chiro and Nova laughed as well. Gibson then said, "Alright Sprx! Since you did this I will get revenge on you!" Gibson swam to one side while Sprx swam to the other. "Alright then let's play war Gibson. We both have teams and whoever gives up first wins." Sprx declared. "Alright then, you can go first." Gibson spat back. "Don't mind if I do, come on Nova." Sprx said picking his first choice. Gibson only smirked, "Of course you were going to pick her! And Chiro lets go." Sprx gritted his teeth, "What's that supposed to mean? And I choose Antauri." Gibson once again smirked, "Never mind and ill pick Otto." "Yeah! On Gibbys team!" Otto shouted and high fived Chiro. Gibson called out to Sprx, "I guess you get Jake." Sprx just growled.

The game started as Otto started splashing the other side. Antauri secretly went under water and swam to the other side. Nova saw this and smirked, activating her fist. "Boom Boom Wake up!" she yelled hitting the water as it made a gigantic splash at the other team. They all sunk under but after the water calmed down they came back up. Gibson then sucked up water in his drills and aimed them at Nova. He then blasted them and Sprx and Jake swam in front of her blocking it. "Are you alright?" Asked Jake. Nova nodded and said thanks. Sprx yelled at Jake, "What are you doing hitting my head!" Jake just scolded him, "Well if you knew what you were doing you wouldn't have gotten in my way!" Sprx just pushed him while Jake pushed back. They started punching each other. Nova got in the middle and pulled them apart, "Shut up you two! We have a game to win!" as she said that the other team was distracted and Antauri took this to his advantage. He jumped up out of the water followed by Sprx, Nova, and Jake. The other team looked down and saw they were standing on land, and then as they looked up they saw Antauri controlling all the water above them, and then Antauri let it drop. Gibson, Otto, and Chiro surrendered the other team laughing. That day they just kept swimming. Antauri and Gibson were laying in the water talking about something boring, while Chiro and Otto just splashed eachother. Jake then looked at Nova and Sprx, they were laughing with blushes on their cheeks. They looked at each other with love. Jake growled and went back in.

By the time they got out, it was six at night. They all had a quick dinner and headed to bed. Otto said goodnight to everyone and they all headed to their rooms. When Sprx was just about to shut his door he saw Nova walk up to him and kiss his cheek and said, "Goodnight Sprxy." She winked at him and walked away. Sprx just stood there, blushing like crazy and held his cheek where she kissed him. 'Ah nothing can be better than this.' And he shut his door to go to bed.

Unknowing to them, Jake watched thinking how to break them apart. "Just watch Monkey Team… Your done…" then he walked away laughing


	5. Chapter 5

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Alright this is chapter four. Thank you so much grungekitty and Cherrysan96 for the reviews! I will start updating again everyday. Anyways this chapter focuses on the force preparing for war and such. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Wheres Jinmay?**

3rd POV 

The next morning the team woke up due to the alarms going off. Everyone made their way to the main room except for Jake, who was not seen. Nova noticed Jake was gone and spoke up, "Guys where's Jake?" Otto looked around starting to panic "Maybe he got kidnapped by evil clams with feet!" Everyone just shook their heads at Otto's silliness. Gibson commented, "Otto don't be ridiculous! Clams don't have feet!" Otto defensively said, "How do you know gibby! It's possible!" Gibson was about to reply when Antauri spoke up breaking the two apart. "Gibson, Otto stop we don't need the fighting right now." Antauri spoke. Otto replied, "Well tell him to stop being so mean!" Gibson snarled, "Well stop thinking stupid things Otto!" Otto then yelled, "That's a mean word Gibby!" Before Gibson could say anything else Jake walked through the door with bagels and orange juice. "Sorry it took me so long team, but it was hard getting bagels." Jake said setting the food on the table. Otto drooled and ran over, "Food!" he shouted digging in. Everyone just waited for Otto to finish. Everyone soon finished breakfast and thanked Jake, all except Sprx who just glared at him. Jake only smirked, "Why didn't you eat Sprx?" Sprx just glared at him even more, "Wasn't hungry." Sprx marched back to his room.

Everyone was doing their own things in their room when the alarm when off. Everyone rushed in the central room and looked at the screen waiting to see what was wrong. The team gasped as a message showed up, and Jinmay appeared on the screen. "Chiro, and monkey team! On our way back to Shuggazoom me and the allies got stuck on some planet. They sucked us in and we don't know what to do please help! When you come don't bring the robot! They will see you and shoot you down! Please hurry!" The screen went black and Chiro growled, "We need to get her now!" Antauri came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Chiro, we need to handle this cautiously." Gibson soon thought, "Antauris right, if we want to get there with ought being caught I suggest we break up the robot. We will take Sprx and my fist rockets and Antauris Brain Scrambler." Antauri turned towards the rest of the team, "Alright ill take Chiro and Jake in my brain Scrambler." Auntauri said, 'then I can keep my eye on Jake', he also thought. Gibson then spoke up, "I guess I will take Otto." He said snickering looking at Sprx. Sprx just glared and then turned to Nova, "Alright Babe that means you're with me," he said winking. Nova just blushed and scowled Sprx, "Oh great." Secretly she was happy she was going with Sprx. Jake just watched him and growled.

They all got into their respective space crafts and took off. They all searched in their radar for the planet. Gibson kept yelling at Otto for being too loud, while Sprx kept flirting with Nova. Antauri kept his eyes on Jake while Chiro was thinking about Jinmay, "I hope she okay." He said not meaning to say it out loud. Jake just whispered to Antauri asking, "Whose Jinmay?" Antauri just answered, "Its Chiros girlfriend." Jake just nodded and dozed off. Antauri just kept thinking, 'Maybe Jake is good, I mean if he was bad then he probably would be trying to sabotage us right? Well ill keep my eye on him.'

While Sprx and Nova were fighting over something stupid they failed to notice a large meteor hurling towards them. They both noticed it at last minute but the meteor crashed into them and sent them flying top some planet.

Sprx opened the exit and carried Nova out making sure she was alright, "Nova? Nova answer me! This isn't funny! Nova?" Sprx started panicking until he felt a hand grab his own. "I'm okay sprx, just hit my head." Sprx smiled and held her close. Nova just blushed and leaned in. as soon as she did she realized what she was doing. 'Warriors cannot show emotion! Even if it is love…' her eyes widened as soon as she realized she thought that, wait she can't be in love with Sprx can she? She sighed and got up and so did Sprx. As they got moving they heard a noise in the background and saw three large tigers run up to them and growl. Sprx looked at Nova and held a look as if saying do you trust me? Nova only nodded as she felt herself get pushed behing Sprx. "Magnetangler Blast!" he yelled. Before they could run a tiger attacked them from behind. They both took one last look at each other before blacking out.

A little while away Gibson's fist rocket and Antauri's mind scrambler has been trying to contact Nova and Sprx. "Nova, Sprx answer now!" Chiro yelled and sat back frustrated. "Antauri they can't hear us!" said Chiro. Antauri looked at the screen and saw Sprx Fist Rocket on the nearby planet. "There down there, let's go." As both vehicles landed they looked around looking for any sign of Sprx and Nova but couldn't find any. Antauri sensed life forms coming so they hid behind rocks and saw three overgrown tigers looking at the vehicles. Antauri looked at the rest of the team, "When I say go, we fly and follow the tigers, they must know where Sprx and Nova are, got it?" Everyone soon agreed and they waited.

Meanwhile, somewhere else along the planet, Nova sat in a cell with Jinmay besides her and said, "Don't worry Jinmay, Chiro will find us soon…" Nova finished looking around seeing Sprx and the rest of their allies in cells.

**Cliffy! Well find out tomorrow what happens! Please Review thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: This is chapter five! Thanks for the reviews! Now I know clams have feet! If anyone was confused about the last chapter, it was basically saying that the team got a message from Jinmay saying she needs help, so the team breaks up into groups and search for her. Meanwhile Sprx and Nova got stuck on a planet with overgrown tigers. Nova and Sprx get held hostage and find out that's where Jinmay and the others are being held.**

**Chapter 5: Save The Team!**

3rd Pov

Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, and Jake have been following the three tigers for twenty minutes now, being as quiet as possible, well at least trying to. "Can we take a break? I'm tired and my feet hurt, and I'm thirsty!" Otto said exhausted. Gibson just glared back at him, "Otto come on! We need to hurry if we want to find Sprx and Nova!" Otto then stood up and ran past Gibson, "For Nova!" he ran then tripped. Everyone anime sweat dropped. Chiro helped Otto up and they kept going.

About fifteen minutes past and Otto spoke out again, "How much further?" Jake stopped walking and turned around and stated, "Listen Otto! You need to stop complaining! If you don't we'll never find Nova, so stop complaining got it?" everyone just looked at him surprised and they all just nodded as Jake took the lead on the search. Gibson walked next to Otto and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

With Nova and Jinmay

Nova just looked outside the cell sadly at Sprx's cell. Jinmay quickly noticed this and smiled. "Nova why are you so upset?" Jinmay asked. Nova just looked at her and sighed, "I'm supposed to be a warrior, but I don't feel like one anymore, Warriors are supposed to be brave and not have emotions, but yet I do but I don't know what to do." Nova said putting her head into her hands. Jinmay just looked at Nova concerned and asked, "Its Sprx isn't it?" Nova nodded. "Nova even if you're a warrior it doesn't mean you shouldn't feel emotion. Everyone has emotions, but it's good to feel love." Nova just looked flabbergasted, "Who said I'm in love with Sprx?" Jinmay just chuckled, "Nova don't you dare deny it! you both love each other! It's so obvious!" Nova just looked back at Sprx, 'Maybe I should tell him how I feel, I guess I am in love with SPRX- 77.'

With Sprx

Sprx has been sitting in a cell along with Caption Shuggazoom. Sprx has been thinking about Nova and the team wondering what's going to happen. Sprx came out of his thoughts after he heard a voice clear and found it to be Caption Shuggazoom. "Is that yellow monkey your girlfriend?" Sprx looked and saw Nova talking to Jinmay and shook his head. "No, she's my friend and a teammate." Caption Shuggazoom wasn't buying it. "But you love her right?" Sprx just stared at the ceiling, 'No use in hiding it any longer.' "Ya I am, deeply in love with her." C.S. laughed, "Finally! After all these years!" Sprx just looked at him as if he was completely out of his mind, "What in Shuggazoom are you talking about?" Sprx asked. C.S. just stared at Sprx. "Well lad, when you and the rest of the team were just monkey I was best friends with the alchemist…" "I already know this!" Sprx interrupted. "Shut up and let me finish!" Sprx just sighed. "As I was saying, you guys were just monkeys back then. Every day when I used to visit you and Nova over there used to always tease and pick on each other. You always loved to grab her tail. I remember me and the alchemist used to talk about who would be Nova's mate and I always thought you would be, but alchemist wanted Mandarin to be. Me and him always had a bet, and now I can see I finally won." C.S. finished smirking. Sprx just sat there surprised many things running through my mind, 'maybe Nova and me were meant to be.'

With Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, and Jake

They were all standing outside the prison. Jake was the first to talk. "Alright Chiro, and Antauri, I need you two to distract the tigers while me, Otto, and Gibson go inside and get Nova and Sprx. Otto while we are in the prison I need you to send out a signal for the super robot to get here okay?" everyone nodded and left getting ready to attack.

Chiro and Antauri moved in front of the three tigers and started to attack. Chiro yelled, "Monkey Fu!" and attacked two of the tigers, while Antauri fazed and yelled, "Monkey Mind Scream!" while those two distracted the three tigers Otto, Jake and Gibson ran inside.

Otto sent out a signal to the robot to meet them at their coordinates in ten minutes. Gibson went to the central station and unlocked all the cell doors. Jake ran right in front of Novas cell and held her tight. Nova just looked to see Jake but hugged back. Jake, Otto, and Gibson saw Sprx come from his cage and Nova threw herself at him hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "I see you found the allies as well." Gibson said pleased. Sprx replied, "Yeah we did, are we ready to leave?" they all nodded except for Jinmay, with the allies behind her, "Wait our spaceships are all outside!" Gibson looked back at his team and said, "Alright, I'll go with Jinmay and the rest and get them to their ships, you guys go help Chiro, and Antauri and get the robot ready, I'll be there as soon as I can." With that Gibson and the allies took off. Jake grabbed Novas hand and ran with Otto and an angry Sprx trailing behind.

Jake, Otto, Nova, And Sprx saw Antauri and Chiro getting tired of fighting and joined. Otto and Sprx helped Chiro, while Jake and Nova helped Antauri. Before Jake and Nova got there Antauri got hit in the face and fell down. One of the tigers was on top of him and about to receive the final blow until a dark blue creature tackled the tiger. Nova ran up and punched it really hard on the side and the tiger turned to black ooze. Nova yelled, "Hit them on the sides!" Chiro, Otto, and Sprx nodded and ended up turning the two remaining tigers into black ooze as well. Jake turned and helped Antauri up, "Are you alright?" Antauri just smiled and nodded a thank you. 'Maybe Jake isn't bad at all, I feel the power primate start to flow through him.'

Everyone made their way into the robot. Jinmay also walks behind them and tackles Chiro, surprising him. "Jinmay! I've been so worried!" Jinmay just smiled. "Oh Chiro!" then they kissed. The team watched and Sprx and Nova looked at each other and blushed.

The robot team and their allies soon took off toward Shuggazoom. When they got there they all quickly went to bed except for Antauri and Chiro. "Chiro, I believe that we can trust Jake, he saved my life today as well as the others." Chiro nodded, "Ya I agree, and he brought Jinmay back to me."

Jake just listened and smiled, 'everything going as planned'. He looked over at Nova who was talking to Sprx and Otto. 'Now just one more thing to focus on, Nova.' Jake just smirked and walked to bed winking at Nova. She smiled at him and resumed talking to Sprx and Otto.

**Jake is getting more evil! Whats going to happen? Will Jake take Nova away, or will Sprx fight for her? What does Jake have planned? We'll see tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Alright I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews! I need some help with the plot so if you have any ideas let me know! Alright this chapter focuses on Jake and Nova. I hope its okay, please review!**

**Chapter 6: Not again!**

3rd Pov

Jake sits in his room after the long day yesterday waiting for the skeleton king to call him. He needs to know what to do next for his plan. While he's in his thoughts, the Skeleton King pops up on Jakes devise. "Jake how has the plan been going? Do they trust you yet?" He asks. Jake smirks and answers cockily, "Yeah the dumb idiots do, I saved Antauri's butt yesterday just to prove to them I'm 'good'". S.K. just laughed, "Finally, now Jake I need you to slowly turn the team on each other if we want this to work. I suggest you make everyone think the red monkey has betrayed them." "But master how do I do that?" Jake asks. S.K. just answers, "Show an interest in my dear Nova and Sprx will be jealous, and before you leve them I want you to take Nova with you, she will be your new mate." Jake just smirked, "Yes sir!" Jake hung up the call and walked out of his room to go get breakfast. 'If I get Antauri's blessing first then I can get Nova much easier.' He thought. Unknowing to Jake, a red monkey eavesdropped during the whole conversation and over heard everything.

Before the dark blue monkey could get down to breakfast he stopped due to the red monkey stopping before him. "Jake you liar! You do work for the skeleton king! I should have known better! I won't let you touch Nova!" Sprx growled. Jake just smirked and touched Sprx forehead instantly knocking him out. Jake put Sprx on his bed making him look like he has been sleeping. But before Jake left he took out a burning red ball, and put it up to Sprx. Sprx started to change and looked evil with sharp teeth. "Now the Fire of Hate is in you once more!" Jake started laughing evilly.

As Jake walked downstairs he saw everyone eating and Nova handed him a plate of food and smiled, "Here you go Jake!" Jake says his thanks and walks to the table. Nova looks worried and Antauri asks her, "What's wrong Nova?" Nova just looks at the doorway, "I'm worried about Sprx, he usually smells the food and rushes down here to get some." Gibson just smirked, "Well, someone seems worried." Nova just glared at him. Chiro suggested, "Nova why don't you wake him up after breakfast?" Nova just looked at him, "Okay I guess." Jake looked at Antauri and asked him, "Antauri do you mind if I have a word with you after we eat?" Antauri just smiles and answers, "Sure."

After everyone ate Nova and Otto headed upstairs to wake up Sprx, while Chiro and Gibson went to clean up since it was their turn and Antauri lead Jake to his meditating chambers. Once Antauri and Jake got there Antauri asked, "What did you wish to speak about Jake?" Jake just sighed and tried to make up a good story to make Antauri believe him, "I wanted to tell you the real reason why I came. I came because I'm in love with Nova. I fell in love with her the day I met her and I would like to know if I could have your blessing when I ask her for her hand in marriage." Jake looked up to see Antauri's reaction and was quite surprised by it. "I felt that was the reason you came. At first I had my doubts but now I see how much you really care for Nova. I'm not sure how she will react due to her feelings for Sprx, but I give you my blessings." Jake gave Antauri a smile but then asked, "If she does say yes then you know she will have to come back home with me, right?" Antauri just nodded, "I'm aware." Jake just nodded a thank you and left. After he left Antauri just sighed. 'What did I do? I basically told him it's a good idea to go after Nova. If she says yes then she won't be on the team. She is like my little sister I can't afford to lose her. Sprx will be a mess, I hope she says no.'

Meanwhile Nova and Otto made their way to Sprx room and knocked on the door. "Sprx! Wake up buddy! Yummy bacon!" Otto said drooling over the bacon and was about to eat it until Nova pulled it away. "Otto! The bacons for Sprx! Not you!" Nova scolded. Otto just said "Sorry" and shrugged his shoulders. They kept knocking but they had no answer. Finally Nova got tired of just standing there and punched the door leaving a big dent. The door opened and Sprx just stood there his back facing them. "Sprx we got you Yummy bacon!" Otto cried dancing around but stopped when Nova put her hand on his shoulder. "Sprx are you okay?" Nova asked worried. Sprx just laughed, not his normal laugh but an evil one. "What are you chumps looking at. You should be worried about yourself after what I'm going to do to you." Sprx said turning around and grinning showing his sharp teeth. Nova just shook her head shocked, "How is that possible? We removed the fire of hate from you!" Sprx just laughed and pointed his magnets at her. "Magna-tingler Blast!" Otto jumped in front of Otto both of them getting hit. Nova screamed very loud, "Help!"

Chiro, Gibson and Antauri ran to where Nova and Otto were. Once they were there Jake ran in too. Sprx grabbed Nova by the waist and put a magnet to her throat, "One step and she's gone!" Sprx said. Nova looked scared. Otto stood up angry, "Sprx don't hurt her again! If you do ill pound you!" Otto screamed. Sprx just smirked getting ready for Nova to receive the final blow.

"Nova!"

**There going to end that as a cliffy. What's going to happen? I may update later ill see, but let me know if you want me too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I will try a lot harder to make the story better. I'm just warning you that the next few chapters will contain Jake and Nova only to fit the plot please don't be to mad at me! Let me know if you guys have any other ideas. After this story I may make an Otto&Nova story. Let me know if you guys have any ideas for another story! Thank you!**

**Chapter 7: Sprx what have you done? **

3rd POV

"Nova!" Chiro yelled. Antauri, Otto, Gibson, Jake, and Chiro surrounded Sprx. Nova started crying, "Sprx please stop! This can't happen again! We all love you too much! Please I love you!" Everyone gasped at the confession. Sprx only laughed and said, "Yeah right! How could anyone love you?" But soon Sprx felt different and slowly changed back and Nova was released. Nova got ready for the impact but it never came, she only saw Jake hold her. "Are you alright?" Nova just nodded and looked at Sprx. She was crying now and she couldn't stop the tears. Jake just smirked but looked down to hide it. Sprx saw Jake hold Nova and lost it, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from Nova? You're the one whose talking to the Skeleton King! You're the one who got me like this!" Sprx yelled at Jake. Nova defended Jake still hurt, "Sprx stop blaming Jake! We was with us the whole time! How could he possibly do that to you?" Sprx looked hurt but quickly recovered, "He knocked me out on the floor and he was talking to the skeleton king!" Otto looked confused, "But Sprx, you were sleeping when me and Nova came to get you this morning." Antauri finally spoke up, "Sprx maybe your just seeing hallucinations." Sprx looked hurt and walked to his room. On his way there he turned around slightly and said, "Wow never thought my team would go against me." He said it so coldly, Nova shuddered. No one said anything but Nova cried into Jake and they all went to their rooms.

Once Sprx was out of site he ran to his room and cried. 'I need to get out of here. I don't want to leave but it's my only choice. I can't leave her. Nova I love you too much to leave you. I must for your happiness and the team. Goodbye.'

Sprx packed up his things and was about to leave his room when he saw the rest of the team besides Jake and Nova standing there. Sprx just shook his head and sighed, "There you caught me, what do you want?" Gibson looked down and asked, "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" Sprx just looked down and shed a few tears. "Look I'm leaving because Jake will be a better teammate. Something I suppose I was never good at so I'm going to go and take care of Nova for me please." Antauri looked down and Chiro ran to give Sprx a hug. "Please be safe." Sprx just nodded. Otto and Gibson also joined the hug. "Bye my brother." Sprx just looked back and got ready to leave. He saw Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, and Otto leave.

Before he reached his red tube he stopped by Novas room and knocked on the door. "Nova?" Nova just yelled through the door, "Sprx I don't want to talk to you right now just leave me alone!"Sprx felt his heart break into two. "Alright ill leave but I just want to let you know something. This is the last time you'll hear me say this… goodbye." Sprx sighed and walked away. He walked to his fist rocket and got inside it and took off into the sky. 'Nova I love you.' He thought before he could no longer see the robot.

Nova waited for Sprx to leave when he said those words. 'What does he mean goodbye… oh well ill talk to him about it at dinner, I'm too tired.' Nova was too tired to fight it and dozed off into a dream world of sleep.

When she got up later she ran downstairs after being called for dinner. Her eyes landed on Sprx empty seat and saw the team look down not touching there food, not even Otto! "Where's Sprx?" Nova asked. Otto just looked at her sadly, "Nova listen, Sprx left…" Otto said scared to see her reaction. Nova just stood there shocked and feeling as if her world stopped. "No…" she cried and ran to his room. The team followed her. She ran to his room and tore through everything. She laid on his bed but her eyes landed on a picture by his bed. It was a picture of the two of them hugging. She grabbed it and held it tight to her chest. "Oh Sprx!" she cried even harder. The team just watched her broken hearted and couldn't help but feel their heart break also. Seeing Nova in pain drove them crazy. Otto went to Nova and wrapped his arms around her, followed by Chiro, then Gibson, and finally Antauri. Nova's crying turned into a light weeping as she hugged Otto back.

They all stayed in that position for a while and they all went to bed. All except Nova who stayed up worrying about Sprx. 'Sprx please be okay, I blame this all on me.' Nova kept walking around Sprx room seeing all of his pictures. The majority of them were of her and Sprx. Nova smiled to herself and ended up getting tired. She laid down on Sprx's bed and thought, 'Smells like my Sprx, please come back to me.' She drifted off to sleep.

While all this went on Jake was in his room talking to S.K. laughing all the way. "Jake now its time, to let the games begin." Jake only smirked, "Yes master."

**This chapter was sad poor Sprx! Don't worry Sprx will come back just wait! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Newcomer**

A.N.: Hi! **I'm so sorry for not updating! I am really sorry! But I'm going to update twice today I promise! This chapter shows what's going to happen with the monkey team, please read! This chapter will have Jake/Nova only for the plot! I also just want to make a shout out to **_**grungekitty**_** for helping me with this story and for everything she has done! Please Review! And sorry if I don't answer your reviews, its nothing personal I just am still getting used to this website, thanks! PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU! **

**Chapter 8: What? Marriage?**

3rd POV

Its been a week since Sprx left and everyone is getting a little better each day. Antauri insists that everyone should still do their everyday tasks and jobs. Chiro says he will be back soon so everyone is happy. Otto works on the robot and messes with Gibson still, while Gibson still does his experiments. Nova is even happy and spends a lot of time with Otto and the others trying to make herself busy. Jake tries to be with Nova any minute he can, but when he can't he just talks to the Skeleton King. Everyone enjoys the time with each other even if they feel as if they lost apart of them.

Jake POV

I looked at the clock and it read 8:00. I realized its time for my next move. I walk up to the six pods and know my metallic fist against Antauri's door. "Hello Jake, come in." Antauri says on the other side of the door. It amazes me how he knows everything. Antauri reminds me of Mandarin, both very bright and aware of their surroundings. Except Antauri is my enemy while Mandarin is like my older brother. "Jake can I help you?" Antauri asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Hello, I decided I will tell Nova tonight and ask her for her hand in marriage." I say. Antauri just nodded, "Alright good luck." I just nod. I leave but look back at him before I do and notice a shimmer of sadness in his eyes. I could tell he didn't want me to be with Nova so Sprx can. That's not going to happen! I'll kill Sprx before he can. Guess its time I tell her… I make my way to Nova's room.

Nova POV

"Otto you can't Bail yourself out of jail!" I say. Otto just laughs. Me, Otto and Chiro are all playing Monopoly in my room. Otto obviously doesn't know how to play because he thinks jail is a spot where you collect money! Are you kidding me? We all looked at Otto who was trying to steal a $500 dollar bill. Maybe letting Chiro be treasurer wasn't the best idea. I look at Chiro who looks at Otto. Otto laughs nervously and me and Chiro start laughing so hard our tummies hurt. "Otto!" I cried. This went on for a few minutes till I see Jake standing at the door. He cleared his throat and all of us stopped laughing at once. "Can I help you Jake? I asked. "I need to talk to you in private." Jake says. I looked at my two boys and raise my eyebrows. Chiro gives me a look saying 'Listen to what he has to say but if he hurts you ill kick his butt' and Otto looks at like as if saying, 'Be careful sis.' I nod gratefully at them both and turned to Jake. "Yes?" Jake closed my door after Otto and Chiro left.

"Listen did I ever tell you why I came here?" Jake asks me. I shook my head I really didn't know. "I came here for you." I felt my mouth open in shock. What should I say don't like him like that. Jake sees me struggling to find something to say so he spoke up. "I was told I would need a wife so I decided I would pick you." He says. I look at him and say, "I'm sorry Jake but I can't be with you! I just don't feel the same towards you. I'm sorry." He suddenly looks very angry, "Why can't you return the feelings? Is it because of Sprx? You love him!" I look down, "Your right. After all these years of denial I finally realized I am in love with Sprx, I'm sorry." The next thing I know is that Jake gets up and leaves without looking at me. This is going to be a long night.

3rd POV

Jake walks back to his room and shut the door and makes sure no one watches. "My Lord! Nova has rejected to be my wife; I don't know what to do." Skeleton King just looks at him, "Listen, Miranda is taking care of part of it; she is going to spy at where Sprx is right now. From what I hear from Miranda, Sprx is going to come back to the Super Robot. When he does he will come in the Fist rocket. All you need to do is stay with the team, because when he comes in I had people set up missiles to attack the fist rocket and kill Sprx. Sound like a good plan?" Jake just laughed, "Of course my lord!" the two kept talking that night ready for the attack.

**Sorry it's so short! When I write the next chapters later ill make it longer! Alright! End of this chapter! I know you may be confused on who Miranda is but don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter! What will happen to Sprx? Scared! Please review! I also need help because this story is going to end soon and I need ideas as to a new story. I will look at all ideas. Your wish my command. Please review with ideas thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Newcomer**

**PLEASE READ! A.N.: Hey second update today! This chapter is about where Sprx is. Just a heads up at this time the allies were on the other side of the city in Shuggazoom. But then they got called to another planet to help watch over the city. The Planet is called Alio and the city is called Lien. Just to clear that up so you're not confused alright! Thank You! Please Enjoy. **

**Chapter 9: Where did Sprx end up at?**

Sprx POV

It's been a week since I left the hyper force. A week since I have left her. I refuse to think about her knowing ill regret leaving them. Since I left I didn't have any place to go I went to the park, but somehow Captain Shuggazoom found me. He asked me if I would like to stay with him and the rest of the allies and I said yes. Unfortunately I had to tell him what happened. But since that day me and the captain have been getting along pretty good. He tells me stories of the hyper force and myself when he used to visit the alchemist and I would tell him stories from now a days. When he would tell me the stories from when I grew up with the alchemist I found myself remembering more and more.

We just left Shuggazoom yesterday to go to Alio. I guess we're going to help out there until the war begins. Hopefully I will see my family once again. I miss Antauri, the wise and helpful always looking out for the team. Chiro, the kid, he's always trying to beat my high score and I always give him girl advise, even if he scolds me on not being able to confess to Nova already. Then there's Otto, the child of the family, my little bro, I miss his stupidity. I even miss Brainstein, with his dumb lectures and his big brother advise, blah blah. Then there's the teams only girl, the teams princess, Nova. The team is over protective with her but not as bad as I am. I won't let a guy (Besides the team) go a foot near her. Well I used to until Jake showed up. I miss my Nova the most. I will not miss Jake that dumb-

"Sprx!" Jinmay called standing in the entrance of my room. "Yeah?" I asked. She looked angry mixed with concern. "There's a big problem!" I got up and followed her as she walked to the main room. I look at a glowing cage and see a purple monkey with orange eyes. She looked at me and I started freaking out. She was one ugly monkey she had scars and tattoo looking thinks all over her body. "I had to put the electricity on the bars or she would have escaped." Jinmay explained. "She says she knows Jakes plans." I looked at the purple monkey with fierce eyes; I spoke to her, "Tell me everything you know!" The purple monkey just looked at me, "and why should I? You will probably just kill my mate in the end." She said glaring at me. "What in the world are you talking about 'Mate'? You couldn't get one if you tried with your looks!" she glared even harder; "I would shut up if I were you SPRX- 77, or your little girlfriend could get hurt. And besides I do have a mate, you may have met him, his name is Jake!"

I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe, she is part of the plan too only she got caught I quickly turn to Jinmay "How did you catch her?" Jinmay looked a bit shocked at the sudden question but answered "we caught her snooping around." I just smirked and turned back to the purple monkey, "So, what's your name? You must be a bad sneak." The purple monkey just snorted, "My name is Miranda." Sprx just snorted, "What is the skeleton Kings plan? And don't play dumb with me I know your part of it."

Miranda's POV

Alright good the plan is working now I just need to have Sprx go back to the robot so he can get the ambush. "You know, Jake is going to kill Nova in order for Skeleton King to win the war." I said hopefully to get him to go back to the robot. I successes because he turns around and glares at me, "continue". "Well Jake told me that in order for the Skeleton King to win the war Jake must kill the hyper force. He told me he would send the signal the night before he does it and it got sent last night. I would go rescue them if I were you." I finished waiting for his reaction. He looked shocked but quickly glared, "How do I know you're not lying?" he asks me. I smirk, "Because I want to be with Jake just as much as you do with Nova." It's true I do want to be with Jake but in order for that the red monkey must be killed. I look closer at the red monkey, he is pretty good looking. Hmm. "Sprx you can't trust her! What if she's lying?" Jinmay said. That stupid pink hair freak is not ruining my plan. I was about to open my mouth when Sprx spoke up, "Even if she is I'm not going to have my family in harm." He said walking out. "Sprx we need a plan!" Jinmay yelled. "No time." He said already down the corridor. Perfect! Plan in action! I send out a signal for skeleton king telling him to be ready and turn back to Jinmay. She glares at me, "You know you 'boyfriend' Jake is trying to marry Nova right?" I looked at her shocked, "That's ridiculous!" I yelled back. That's impossible! "Jinmay just asked, "Oh really then why did he ask her last night?" I just stood there shocked. How could Jake do this to me! What? Why! Jinmay just smirks and walks out of the room and two guards come in. great, this is just fantastic!

Jinmay POV

I run down the hall looking for Captain Shuggazoom's room and see him looking through pictures. "Captain Come quick I need your help!" I said. He looked up at me and asked, "Well what is it?" I explain to him the whole situation and he gets up and walks over to me. "Jinmay get a ship ready me and you are going to help Sprx anyway we can!" Jinmay just nodded "of course!"

Me and Captain get in a small ship and go after Sprx into Space. We travel until we see Shuggazoom. "There's Sprx!" I said. I didn't have a good feeling about this. Me and Captain follow Sprx into Shuggazoom until we see the Super Robot he parks on a building next to the robot and we watch waiting for a good time to strike.

Sprx POV

On the whole trip to Shuggazoom I was worried about the team. I couldn't get my mind off them. It felt like hours until I saw the robot and I started to panic. I got closer and closer and saw the team looking out and waving at me. They jumped in the air. I was so happy they were safe, for now.

Nova POV

I was training in the training room until Otto came in and he was the happiest I've seen him in a long time, "Nova come quick!" he yelled. "What?" I asked slightly curious. "Sprx is back!" he screamed. I stood there shocked, but then I felt a smile come to my face. I ran in front of him, "Let's go slowpoke!" I laughed. He just giggled. We ran to the command center and we all saw Sprx flying towards us. We all started jumping and waving like madman except for Jake and Antauri who just kept calm. I was so happy, he was finally back! He came back to me!

I see Jake smirk out of the corner of my eyes and I got slightly suspicious… didn't he hate Sprx? Oh well I don't care about Jake right now.

3rd POV

Right before Sprx ship could land three objects moved towards Sprx ship at an alarming fast speed. Suddenly Sprx ship blows up into flame and gets shot down. The team started to panic. There's no way no one could have survived that. Nova just looked at it and screamed, "NOOOOO SPRX!"

**Alright everyone end of Chapter 9! Please Review! I need ideas so please help! I hoped everyone liked it! whats going to happen to the team? Poor Sprx next chapter will be up tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Hey I thought I would update today! So there's only going to be a few more chapters left in this story! I hope you like this chapter. Please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 10: Goodbye Sprx**

Skeleton King's POV

Yes, the red monkey is now gone, now next on the list is to have Jake earn their trust completely. This will be the easy part. He just needs to keep doing what he's doing and soon enough I will kill the hyper force! Muahahahahahhahahaha…

Jake's POV

Finally Sprx is gone, now the next step will be done. I just need to earn their trust. I feel myself smirk when Sprx's plane crashed. I couldn't help but smirk. Everything is going perfectly. I look at Nova who just screamed his name. How immature can she get? It doesn't matter, soon enough the power will all be mine.

3rd POV

"NO SPRX!" Nova screamed. The team watched as Sprx's fist rocket fell to the ground. Nova just watched, feeling her tears flooding down her face. Before the team could comprehend what was happening Nova rushed outside. The team noticed her absence and quickly followed her. When they got outside the team saw formless read to attack. Nova ran quickly punching through them and Otto quickly followed, leaving the rest of the team to fight.

As Nova got to the ship it was burning down with flames. She punched the ship hoping to put out the flames, but only got burned in the process. "Sprx!" she cried. Otto rushed over to her and pulled her back. "Otto! Stop! We need to save Sprx!" Nova screamed trying to push Otto off of her. He just tightened his grip on her.

The rest of the team rushed over and Gibson used his drills to put out the fire. He sprayed the ship with water. When he finished him and Nova rushed up and took off the door. She slammed her fist until it opened. They looked around with shock on their faces. Nova got teary, "No…" she whispered. Everything was in ash; clearly no monkey could survive that. The only objects in there were Sprx's helmet and his dog tag. Nova just cried and Gibson pulled her into a hug and started crying as well. Chiro, Otto and Antauri ran up and they all hugged Nova and Gibson. Jake just looked sadly at the group and Otto pulled him into the hug as well. They all sat like that for a few minutes until Gibson broke loose and gathered the dog collar into his hand and put it around Novas neck. "Nova I believe you should have this, you were his loved one." Nova paled and looked shocked, "What? Sprx liked me?" Antauri came and smiled at Nova, "He loved you Nova. He was going to confess after the war." Antauri told her. "It was so obvious!" Otto said and Chiro smiled though they were crying they were trying to be strong for Nova. Nova looked down at the dog collar. It read "SPRX- 77" she gave a sad smile but then looked more depressed. "It's my entire fault! Why couldn't I stop him from leaving!" she jumped off the ship and ran inside the robot. Otto and Chiro were about to follow until Antauri put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Give her time alone, this isn't going to be easy." They just nodded and looked at Gibson. He had tears in his eyes while holding Sprx's helmet, "Why did we ever let Sprx leave? He's our family; we should have talked it out with him." The team just looked down sadly and made their way back to the robot. Gibson, Otto, Antauri, and Chiro went to their rooms.

Nova's POV

After being at the ship made me realize how important Sprx was to me. He was my life, he made me feel happy. Even though he was a flirt he loved me. Out of all monkeys he choose to love me! If only he didn't leave we could have been together now. I promise you Sparky! I will never forget you! I will always miss you… I will win this war for you!

I couldn't stop the tears, but after a while there were no more tears to cry. They just wouldn't come out. Maybe I should just get to bed. KNOCK KNOCK. "Who is it?" I ask. "It's me Jake." The voice says. Great, the last person I want to see right now. Whatever ill just hear what he has to say, "Come in" I yell. The door opens and he walks in. he sits at the edge of my bed, "I'm sorry about Sprx, I wish we could have saved him." He says. I just look down at my pillow I was crying on, "Yeah, me too." He then takes my hand. "Nova listen, I feel like you should marry me, it would make Sprx happy, and it may be the best choice." I look back down. If I marry him Sprx may be happy. But he will always be my love. I guess I should just say yes to Jake, he deserves to be happy too, it's not like ill ever be happy again. "I guess I will marry you Jake." I say. I noticed the sadness in my voice. He just smirks and kisses my forehead, "Thank you Nova, I'll see you in the morning." He says and walks out of my room.

When I made sure he was gone I kept on crying, my life is officially horrible now! Why did you have to leave me Sprx?

Unknown POV

I look at the robot. Then I see formless on top of the buildings. They must have been the ones trying to shoot me down huh? Not bad, but lucky for me I had a plan of my own. "Sprx, how did you escape?" C.S. asked me. "I always had an escape seat put in; I guess it came in handy." Jinmay smiled but then looked sad. "What's wrong?" Captain Shuggazoom asked her. "Just think of the team! They think Sprx is dead!" Jinmay cried. I just smirked, "Well maybe that's a good thing." I said. Jinmay looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" she asked. I shook my head at her, smirking, "If the team thinks I'm dead then it's the perfect way to make a plan. If I wait a while longer…" "Then you can form a team and take down Jake!" C.S. finished my sentence smirking. "Exactly!" I say Jinmay smiles. And we head back to the allies camp. "I just need two weeks to prepare!" I said seriously. They both just nodded. I smirked, one way or another ill get Nova back and Jake will be gone forever!"

**Yay! SPrx is back! Alright the next few chapters are going to be the preparations! I hoped you liked it! Please Review if you have any ideas for the ending or the story! Please! Thanks! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Hey so the next two chapters are going to be a little shorter then the others! These next few chapters are going to be the ending. There will be about 5 to 6 more chapters! I was thinking about making a collection of oneshots for my next story. Let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 11: Sprx's Plan**

3rd POV

It's been a week since the incident with the crash. Sprx and the allies have been working hard so they would get ready for the war. Jinmay has been preparing the weapons, while Captain Shuggazoom has been training with the allies. Sprx has been training himself. Since the incident happened he couldn't stop thinking about how weak he has become, so Sprx has been getting stronger by lifting weights, doing crunches, and cardio.

They have a week left to prepare to fight Jake. Sprx has made a team which includes himself as captain, Captain Shuggazoom as second in command, and Jinmay in third command. When the time was right those three would go and confront Jake and attack him. If the fight got bad they would call for the allies to help. It was a good plan except for one thing, what would the hyper force think afterwards? They choose Jake over Sprx, so what would they think? Would they fight along Jake or Sprx?

Sprx POV

What am I going to do? I have a week until the attack and now I'm doubting myself. What if the attack goes wrong? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut about Jake? Oh that's right! That jerks going to try to kill them! Uh maybe some sleep will do me some good.

IN SPRX DREAM

_I walk along the beach and I see a yellow fur ball crying,_

"_Nova?" I asked. Wait why do I sound different? I look down and see I have dark blue fur. I must be Jake in my dream…_

_Nova looked at me, "Yes honey?" she says sadly. I'm confused, did she just say honey? "Once we win this war I promise we will get married." I hear myself say. I can't control what I say! How cant I? I see my hand have a sharp knife in it and I feel my feet move until I'm behind Nova. I tried to scream for her to move but I couldn't control what I was doing. I see my hand fall and stab her. She screams._

END OF SPRX DREAM

Sprx POV

What the heck! I feel myself sweating and I just sit there and cry. I'm trying to be strong but it's so hard. Why can't I just see her? I scream out of frustration. I lay down to try to calm myself down. After a few minutes I stop crying and I'm calm that is until I hear the knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Jinmay!" the female voice calls. "Come in." she walks in and looks at me worried. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. She looked hurt, "Thinking about Nova?" I feel the tears come to my eyes as cry again. I just nod my head. She looks at me and says, "It's okay Sprx, were going to get her and the rest of the team back!" she smiles at me and I just look at the ceiling, "I just love her too much to lose her…" I said surprised it came out of my mouth. She just chuckles, "I know you do, she loves you too." I sit up and look at her as if she's crazy, "Are we talking about the same Nova, because I'm talking about a yellow monkey who always hits me and calls me stupid." I say. Jinmay just laughs again and says, "Yes Sprx we are. She only acts that way because she's a warrior and she doesn't want to seem weak. Just think about it. I'm going to go back to bed; you should too, I'll see you in the morning okay?" I just nod and watch her leave. Maybe she does feel the same. I hope so. I feel myself drift off to sleep.

**Aw Sprx! Alright I'm going to write the next chapter now so expect a new chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Alright this chapter takes place the week after Sprx death on the robot! What do they feel? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 12: Oh NO!**

3rd POV

It's been a week since the incident and the death of SPRX- 77. It's also has been four days since Jake has told the news of his and Nova's marriage to the team. Antauri already knew but didn't look happy about it. Chiro was just very angry at Jake and was disappointed at Nova, but Antauri convinced him it was for the best. Otto was sad and confused as to why Nova would marry Jake. And Gibson was just upset about it. He knew that Sprx should be in Jake's position.

Since the death of Sprx everyone has been depressed, Chiro wouldn't play video games anymore, and Otto would always be sad, while Antuari was trying to comfort Gibson, Otto and Chiro. Jake has been spending a lot of time in his room. Everyone was sad, but Nova was the worst. She wouldn't come out of her room unless she went into Sprx's room. She would cry and look through photo albums. She would barely eat, she has turned a pale shade of yellow and her bubblegum pink eyes weren't bubbly anymore. Whenever the team went to check on her they would be heartbroken by the time they left her room. They have never seen Nova like this and it hurt them to see her like this. Antuari and Jake tried to get the team to do something but they didn't feel like it.

Jake's POV

It's been a week since the whole death situation and the plan was turning out to be a huge success. He got Nova to accept the marriage and now was the final part of the plan, to capture the hyper force and turn them evil. Nova will be his partner while the other monkeys will slowly turn evil and help take over the world! Now is the time to make a move when they are all week. First target, Antauri.

I slowly made his way to Antauri's room and knocked on the door. "Yes Jake?" his sadden voice answered. "Can I talk to you Antuari?" I asked smirking. Antauri will definitely be the hardest one to take down but I need to do it. "Sure." He said and his room door opened. I made sure I closed it and looked it. Thank god these rooms were sound proof. I started laughing evilly, "Hello Antauri, it's about time I finally took you down!" I said as I ran towards him at lightning speed. I punched Antuari but he quickly recovered. "Monkey Mind Scream!" he yelled. I dodged and before he could make another attack I transformed my paws into samurai swords and yells, "Samurai Sting!" it easily knocked him out. Hehe not so tough after all great Antuari. I dragged his body to the storage room and through him in it. I put an energy shield around it so he couldn't escape. I smirked to myself and made my way to Gibson's lab.

I walked to Gibson's lab and thought about how I would attack Gibson. He is very good at logic and science. Hmm I guess I'll just attack him with using martial arts. I walked into his lab and saw Gibson starting an experiment. I closed and locked Gibson's lab. "Why did you lock the door Jake?" He asked turning around. "Well Gibson to tell you the truth I did respect your lectures more than anyone. But there won't be any more lectures after all." I said smirking. He looked shocked, but then got angry, "Sprx was right! Why didn't I believe him?" Gibson said. I got tired of him talking and attacked. His paws transformed into his drills. He jumped on his lab counter and yelled, "Spin Shocker!" I dodged and kicked him off the counter. We both stood up and that's when we started fighting. He kept yelling random attacks and I kept dodging them until I transformed my hands. "Samurai Sting!" I yelled and Gibson fainted. I carried him to the storage closet and threw him in there with Antauri. "Two down three to go!" I said as I left to go finish the job.

**Alright there's the next chapter! Aw poor Tauri and Gibby! Watch out Otto and Nova, and Chiro! I will upload either tonight or tomorrow! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Alright after this chapter is going to be the finally! This chapter is going to be really short im sorry! But tomorrow I will start finishing the final three chapters! I really need ideas for a new story! Please review! Thanks everyone!**

**Chapter 13: Jake? You Traitor!**

Sprx POV

It's been a week and its time. I feel it in my blood; I've been waiting two weeks to take down Jake. For hurting my family, and my love! I will get revenge! I will get them back!

"Sprx! It's time!" Jinmay called from my doorway. I nodded and then smirked. The plan is on way. Get my fist rocket ready along with the backup ships. Let's go and get them!" Jinmay just nodded. We were about to walk out my door until Captain Shuggazoom came running in. "Sprx, Jinmay! There's a problem!" I just sighed. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Miranda escaped!" I growled, "What? She could ruin the whole plan! She could report everything to Jake!" "That won't be happening red monkey, because I want Jake back, I don't want your little girlfriend to take Jake away." Miranda came around the corner with a smirk, "Do we have ourselves a deal?" I sighed she has a point. I looked at Jinmay and Captain Shuggazoom and they both nodded. "Get ready to leave in five minutes." I said and walked to my ship.

Jake POV

The plan has been going perfectly! First I killed the brat, SPRX-77, then I captured the two smartest of the team Gibson and Antauri, and now I'm getting the girl for Skeleton King! What could be better than this? I decided to wait a little bit until I capture Otto and Chiro so I won't seem suspicious. But today is the day I capture them both and they will serve me!

I feel my feet take me to the central command center once I find the three of them I will attack!

3rd POV

It's been a week since Gibson and Antauri got captured and Nova, Otto, and Chiro were getting worried. Chiro was anxious, "Where's Antauri? He won't answer me! This isn't like him!" Otto also started panicking, "AHHHHH WERE GONNA DIE! CLAMS WITH FEET!" he screamed running in circles. While they were worrying Nova was thinking, 'Hm what happened to Antauri and Gibson? They wouldn't do this if they weren't in trouble… That's it! He had a smirk on his face when Sprx crashed and he was with Gibson and Antauri before they went missing…' Nova finally spoke up, "Guys I know who took Gibson and Antauri!" Otto stopped running and Chiro looked confused, "Who?" he asked. Nova stood up and said, "Jake!"

"Good thinking Nova…" said a familiar voice. Nova, Chiro and Otto all turned around and gasped. Chiro got angry, "You!" Jake just smirked, finally you caught me! I was just waiting for you guys to say something." Nova looked furious, "You're the one who killed Sprx! You have lied to us this whole time! You're going to pay!" Nova yelled while she activated her fist. She ran to Jake and started punching him, but he just blocked her attack, "Pathetic Nova! You can't just hit me, you'll miss!" Jake said and threw Nova against the wall. "Nova!" Otto yelled and activated his saws. "Whirling Destructo saws!" he yelled again Jake just caught this saws and easily knocked Otto out. "That was easy!" Chiro got tired of just watching and attacked, "Monkey fu!" he yelled and Jake just smirked and dodged the attack. Jake then hit a few places on Chiro's body and he easily got knocked out. "Chiro, Otto!" Nova yelled. She got up and got in a fighting stance. "Listen Nova ill give you two options, either join my side or your friends die." Nova deactivated her hands. 'I cant loose them…' she looked sad and looked down, "Fine ill join you." Jake just smirked, "Good Girl."

**Alright that's today's chapter sorry it wasn't longer. I've been really busy lately and I'm tired, but tomorrow's chapter will be a lot better I promise! Please review and let me know a good idea of the next story! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Hey everyone! Sooooo this is the third to last chapter… sad I know… but I will make a new story! I just need ideas! I am now a fan girl to Grunge! YAY! Alright please review!**

**Chapter 14: Sprx? You're alive!**

Sprx POV

Alright this is it, the moment I either gain my family back or lose them forever. I don't want them to choose Jake; maybe I can open their eyes. I can't wait to see everyone, Antauri as the wise older brother, Otto, the crazy younger brother, Chiro our happy leader, Gibson my older brother who I secretly miss, and Nova, oh how I miss my Nova. Yes I called her mine; she's mine and no one else's.

Our three ships were traveling through Shuggazoom to the super robot. "Alright team, as we come up around the corner were going to land before the team can see us alright?" I asked the two other ships. "Rodger Sprx!" Jinmay and captain Shuggazoom called from their ship. "Sure," Miranda said from her own ship. I suddenly got nervous, what if the team doesn't want me back? I couldn't possibly deal with that, I love the team too much to lose them.

We landed out ships and snuck into the robot, Sprx put in the code to get in and they all sat in a circle. Sprx looked at his team and smirked, "Alright Captain Shuggazoom and Jinmay I want you two to go and shut down the central system of the robot, while Miranda will go after Jake." They all looked at Sprx and Jinmay spoke up, "what about you Sprx?" I smirked suddenly gaining more confidence, "I'm going after my team." They all nodded, "Alright go!" they all took off ready to fight.

Antauri POV

Chiro, Gibson, Otto, and I have been in this closet for hours. I wonder where Nova is; I bet Jake has enslaved her. I hope she can break free, if only Sprx were here. But he died, that day was definitely a painful day, as I lost my brother. I do miss Sprx, his spunky self. I miss how he always calmed Nova down. I just wish I could have known about the sneak attack I could have saved his life. He could have settled down with Nova and had a few monkey babies. I felt myself smile at that, Nova and Sprx were so happy, they would have been perfect together but now that chance has gone away. "Antuari? Are you okay?" Chiro asked getting worried. I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes I am, I'm just worried." Chiro, Otto, and Gibson all looked like they lost hope. I couldn't help but be worried.

The door to the closet suddenly swung open and we transformed our hands but when we realized who it was we suddenly just stood there shocked. "sp- Sprx?" Gibson stuttered. Sprx stepped in and crossed his arms, "The One and only!" we all got excited as he used his magnets to remove the energy shield, "who's ready to take down Jake?" Otto asked. Sprx just smirked, "What are we waiting for." He asked as the shield gave up. Otto and Chiro tackled Sprx into a hug, "We thought we lost you!" Otto cried. Gibson and even i joined the hug, "It's good to have you back little bro." Sprx just smiled and hugged back and after awhile he let go, "Let's take down Jake!" Chiro said and Sprx joined "And get Nova!" everyone snickered after hearing what Sprx said and Sprx turned a darker red, "W- What?" he stuttered. I just smirked, "Let's just get your girlfriend Sprx." I said. Sprx just glared while we all chuckled. Let's get Nova back.

3rd POV

The team ran to where Jake and Nova were, but on their way there the power went out. The team stopped and looked around worried. Sprx just smirked, "Listen if we turn the power off it will help with the plan…" Sprx said. Gibson looked confused, "How?" he asked cautiously. Sprx smirk grew even more, "remember we can attack in the dark, he won't know how too." The whole team got what he was saying and smirked as well.

"Sprx!" Jinmay and C.S. called running towards them. "Jinmay?" Chiro asked. "Chiro!" Jinmay exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him. As she did he hugged her back and he kissed his girlfriends cheek. "I missed you!" she squeals. He just smiles. Gibson cleared his throat, "Sorry to intrude but we must finish this mission." Chiro and Jinmay nodded as the once again ran to find Nova.

When they all reached the command room they saw Miranda and Nova fighting. They then saw Jake sitting in a throne holding a chain that led to Nova's neck. The team just watched for a little bit until Sprx jumped out and yelled, "Nova! Stop!" Nova knew that voice among millions; it was Sprx, her Sparky. She got off of Miranda and looked at Sprx and gasped. "SPRX!" she yelled happily. She never had looked so happy while Jake looked shocked, "HOW?" he demanded.

Sprx just smirked, "You can't kill this hot shot, especially when he's piloting!" Sprx said cockily. Nova just smiled at him while Jake snarled; "Well now you're dead!" That's when Jake lunged at Sprx. The fight has officially begun.

**Alright! Two more chapters left! Ahh so excited! Please review! I really need ideas for my next story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Newcomer**

**A.N.: Alright everyone! This is the finale big battle! I was really excited when I wrote this! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it was really fun to write! SPOVA FOREVER!**

**Chapter 15: The Final Battle**

Antauri's POV

This was it! As soon as Jake lunged at Sprx we started running to him but were stopped as three Skeleton King Robots stood in front of us. Chiro and Jinmay got one of the robots, while Gibson and Otto took another, and finally Captain Shuggazoom and I handled the last one.

I and Captain Shuggazoom started our fight with our robot. He used a sword and tried to swing it at the robot. The robot caught his arms and help Captain above his head. "Captain!" I shouted and activated my claws. I jumped behind the robot and yelled, "Claw Disruptor!" and sliced the robots hands. Captain Shuggazoom was dropped and he flashed me a smile. The robot got up again and ran at us and I yelled, "Monkey Mind scream!" the robot fell back and it started losing energy. Captain got up and stuck his sword through the screen and the robot was destroyed we flashed each other smiles and ran to go help Sprx.

Otto's POV

When I saw the robot in front of me I gasped. It looked bigger and scarier than the rest. I only screamed, "AHHHHHHH!" I started running away from the robot when the robot grabbed my tail and lifted me into his hands. "Gibson! Help!" I cried. Gibson turned to me and rolled his eyes, "Nice going Otto, LASER CRISS CROSS!" Gibson shouted. His attack hit the hand I was in and I hit the floor. "Thanks GIBBY!" I said. Gibson just rolled his eyes. "Concentrate Otto," Gibson scolded. I smiled; "Right!" we slowly moved around the robot in a circular motion and then attacked. Gibson yelled, "CYBER VAC DRILL BLASTER!" and his attack hit the two legs and the robot started to crawl. I jumped aiming for the screen and yelled, "WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" and I hit his screen. The robot was destroyed. I tackled Gibby and yelled, "WE DID IT GIBBY!" he just glared and pushed me off of him. "Let's help Sprx!" he said and we ran to help Sprx.

Chiro POV

Jinmay and I were doing pretty good with our robot until he hit Jinmay against the wall. "JINMAY!" I yelled then turned back to the robot, "How dare you! MONKEY FU!" the robot struck out his hand and deflected it. I got angry fast. "Lightning Kick!" I kicked one arm while I saw a beam shot the other I looked back and saw Jinmay smirking, "Couldn't let you do this on your own!" she said. I smiled and we kept attacking the robot.

After some time we got tired out. The robot was blocking his screen, he must have been smarter than the other robots… what if Jinmay distracts him? I look towards Jinmay and I yell, "Jinmay! Distract him for me!" she nods and gets his attention. That's when I strike. "Monkey FU!" I yelled and it cracked the screen. "Yes! We did it Jinmay!" I said. We cheer and I take her hand, "We need to help Sprx." She said and I nodded. Let's help the pervert.

Nova's POV

Jake tackled Sprx and then the fight began. I tried to free myself to get Sprx but I couldn't. I look at where Sprx and Jake were fighting and I see another girl monkey throw Sprx off of Jake. Jake smirks while Sprx looked at her confused and asks, "I thought you were helping us!" she smirks, "I said I would until I get the yellow one away from my Jake, and I did. My loyalty is to Jake, dummy." She laughs and starts fighting alongside Jake. They both team up and push Sprx into a wall. I feel myself grow angry and I suddenly break the chains. Finally! I feel myself smirk and run over to Sprx. Right before he received the final blow I shot, "BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" and I punch the girl monkey away. I look up and see Jake shocked while Sprx just smirked. "That's my girl!" I sais cockily. Usually on normal days I would hit him in the head but I just smirk as well. Soon enough Jake and Sprx start fighting again.

Its just me and the girl monkey now. We surround each other and I demand, "Who are you?" she just smirks, "Im Jake's girlfriend Miranda, sorry he doesn't like you like that, you should probably just go cry in a corner." She says cockily. I just smirk, "Well good thing you two are dating then he deserves an ugly monkey and plus blue isn't my color, Its red!" I said also cockily and she looks shocked, then she snarls, and I lunge. Her hands transform into daggers and she raised them before bringing them down on me. I smirked and rose my fist up to punch her and realize she's out of reach. "You missed!" she smirks. I smirk and she looks surprised, "KNUCKLE DUSTER!" I yelled as she flew across the room. I chase after her and she gets ready to attack. She growls and I growl back. "FLAME FIST FURY!" I yelled as flames shot at her. she didn't have time to dodge so she took the hit and half of her fur was gone. I start laughing. "What?" she spats. I try to stop laughing, "Who's the ugly monkey now?" I manage to say through laughs. She just growls more. And before she got the chance to do anything Otto, Jinmay and Captain Shuggazoom stand in front of me. They look back at me and smile. I smile back and we close in on Miranda and tie her up with energy rope. "We'll watch her, go get Sprx!" Jinmay said to me and Otto. I leave Miranda with Captain Shuggazoom and Jinmay and me and Otto go and help Sprx.

Sprx POV

As Jake lunged at me we started throwing punches. We got each other pretty good because he had a bloody nose. We kept hitting each other until I feel someone throw me off of him. I look up and saw Miranda, what a backstabber! I asked her why she was doing this and she said her loyalty was to Jake! Seriously? Well it doesn't matter anyways she was one ugly monkey and plus now I have Novs. Speaking of Nova I look over and see her chained up and I start to worry because Jake and Miranda were closing in on me. I look up and see the final blow coming and I close my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

Instead I saw a blur of yellow push Miranda out of the way and I smirk, I know that yellow fur from anywhere. I see Jake shocked and I smirk. That's my girl! Now that Novas fighting Miranda I focus on Jake and we begin to fight again as we both take out our transformers. "Samurai Slice!" Jake yelled at me and I dodged. Now its my turn! MAGNA- TINGLER BLAST!" I yell and red energy hits Jake and he becomes weaker. I smirk and don't give him time to get up, "MAGNA-BALL BLAZER!" I yell and the energy hits him and he falls down. I turn around and see Gibson, Antuari and Chiro run up to me. They all tackle me into a family hug and I hug back. Antuari spoke up, "Get Jake and Miranda together and let's take their power away." We all nod as Nova and Otto run over and they instantly understand what's going on.

The hyper force stand around them in a circle as Jake's and Miranda's power goes away. We all smirk at them and they both growl.

3rd POV

The hyper force, Jinmay, and Captain Shuggazoom make their way to Ranger 7's Prison. Sprx looks around and sees Nova walk past everyone and up to him. Everyone waited and watched, expecting the confession. She suddenly hits Sprx in the arm, "Ow!" Sprx whines. "That's for scaring me!" Nova says, but then pulls him into a loving hug and she kisses him on the cheek, "That's for everything else." Sprx didn't even know what to say so he just hugged her back and they slowly let go. Sprx blushed a lot, even though he's red you could obviously see it, and Nova blushed too. Everyone smirked around them. "We are here!" Otto calls from the command center. Everyone got ready to bring the two trouble makers to prison.

**Alright guys! There's going to be an epilogue so don't worry! Next chapter will contain a lot of Spova so be warned! Thanks for everything please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: END

**The Newcomer **

**A.N.: This story is done! It's finally finished. I really enjoyed making this story! It has been a ton of fun to write! Thanks so much to all my reviewers! Your reviews have really inspired me! I especially wanted to thank ****Grunge****! For all the help and inspiration she gave me! I decided that the next story I'm going to do is a collection of one shots and pairings! Here's the last chapter of the Newcomer!**

**Epilogue **

3rd POV

It's been two weeks since Jake and Miranda has been defeated and everyone's busy at work preparing for war. Nova has begun combat training with the allies, while Sprx was teaching them how to fly and to perfect their air tactics. While that was going on Gibson has been healing everyone, Otto has been fixing planes, the robot and other machinery. Antauri and Chiro have been going to meetings dealing with the war.

Today was different; today the hyper force was having a relaxing day. The team was all in the main room except for Nova. Lately the yellow haired monkey has been sitting in her room since the incident. The whole hyper force has been trying to help her except for Sprx. He has been avoiding her as much as he can. He didn't know what to say to her and he was scared to love her in case something happened to her. He tried getting over Nova but it seemed impossible.

Sprx was staring at Nova's yellow tube out of the corner of his eyes, trying not to be seen doing it. Jinmay caught on and smirked, "she's in her room Sprx." Sprx looked back at Jinmay and glared, "I wasn't looking for Nova! I was uh… looking for… the clock!" Sprx stuttered. Jinmay's smirk grew bigger, "Oh yeah? Well hate to tell you this Sprx but the looks on the opposite wall." Jinmay stated. Sprx just looked sad and looked down. Antauri saw this and said, "You really should tell her Sprx." Sprx looked up and pondered at the thought. Otto got back from the kitchen eating vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, "Who should he tell what?" Gibson rolled his eyes, "He should inform Nova he loves her." Otto jumped up in excitement, "DO IT! She's liked you for forever! And I know you like her back!" Sprx just got up and glared, "who said I liked Nova? I don't!" Chiro said, "You don't like her, you love her!" and him and Otto started giggling. Sprx started walking to his red tube in deep concentration. "Sprx where are you going?" Antuari asked. Sprx had a sad smile and said, "I guess it is time to confess, but I know she doesn't feel the same way." He shot up his red tube before anyone could say anything else.

Chiro smirked and looked around the group, "Fifty dollars he chickens out!" Otto jumped around, "I'm with Chiro!" Gibson smirked, "Fifty bucks he gets slapped!" Jinmay giggled, "I'm with Gibson!" Antauri gave a glare to the group and said, "You guys should not bet on the outcome of the confession!" the group looked guilty, "Fifty dollars that he will confess and they will kiss!" Antuari finished. The group looked in shock, "Antauri is betting? I can't believe it!" Otto gasped. Antauri just smirked; "Well I need the money anyway, now we should go spy on them and see what the outcome will be!" they all nodded and raced off.

Sprx POV

Alright Sprx, you have been waiting forever for this day. No chickening out! I must do this! I know she won't feel the same way but it must be done. I feel my hand rising to her door and feel it knocking on her door. "Nova?" I called. I heard sniffling and I heard her voice, "Sprx? What do you want?" she asks. I could tell she has been crying and I just want to hold her and comfort her. "Nova let me in please!" I said. I hear her door open and she rubbed her eyes. "Novs have you been crying?" I asked. She looks sad at me and then she bursts into tears.

Nova POV

I usually hate sitting in my room, but not anymore. It's the one place I could cry without being seen. It's my fault all this happened! If I just never have had my guard down then I could have defeated Jake. Sprx had to come to my rescue again! Why? Why do I feel this way about Sprx? It hurts me to think about him flirting with other girls and it hurts to see him hurt. I guess he's the reason I cry every night. I hear my door knock I hear someone say my name. Wait, it was Sprx! I haven't talked to him for two weeks! I hear myself as him what he needs and he asks me to let him in. I walk over and open the door letting him in. he asked me if I had cried and I burst into tears.

I feel myself being enclosed into a hug and I hug back. I felt so safe in his arms. They were my barrier, and he was my protector. "Sprx…" I mumbled and he looked down at me, "Nova what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice. I look at him and tell him why I was crying, "it's all my fault this happened! If I was never born everyone would be better off!" I cry and I step away from him and I lay on my bed. He looked hurt and he sat next to me.

3rd POV

Sprx looked down at Nova and grabbed her and held her close. She was laying in his arms while sitting on her bed. She snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. "Nova! Don't you dare say that understand! If you weren't here then there would be no point in living!" he yelled but quickly covered his mouth realizing what he said. She looked up and him shocked and asked, "really Sprx?" Sprx just nodded and looked away. "Nova, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you…" Sprx said getting up off her bed and heading to the door. "What is it?" Nova asked also getting up. "Nova, I love you." Sprx said then tried walking out the door. He never got there because Nova ran in front of him. Nova put her palm on his cheek and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sprx realized what happened and he kissed back. Sprx snaked his arms around his waist while Nova's arms went around his neck. They kissed until their lungs were screaming for air. They broke apart and Nova moved her hands to his chest, "wow" Sprx said. Nova just smiled and said, "Sprx I have always loved you too." Sprx smiled when something caught his eye it was a chain on Nova's neck. He held it in his hand and recognized it as his dog tag, "Hey it's my dog tag, where did this come from?" Nova smiled, "Gibson gave it to me when we thought we lost you." Sprx just smiled, "I want you to keep it, it looks good on you." He said. They looked into eachother eyes while their foreheads touched.

They heard snickering and say the team, Jinmay, and Captain Shuggazoom standing there. "I believe I won the bet." Antuari said snickering. The rest paid them and sulked. Captain Shuggazoom winked at Sprx, "Finally you got her!" Sprx just nodded not even getting mad that they spied on them and looked at Nova in his arms. She seemed mad. "YOURE ALL DEAD!" she yelled and she chased after them all, leaving Sprx there to laugh. Life just got a whole lot better. They will win the war, for her and their family.

THE END

**Its done! I had fun writing the ending! I will miss writing this fic, but maybe I'll make a sequel? REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
